


Nick x Tate (oc) One-Shots

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Accents, Adorable, Affection, Attraction, Blushing, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nicknames, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Talking, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: I kinda ship these two :)Nick x Tate [my male oc]A few adorable one-shots with these two loveable guys ♡





	1. Sing For Me

Nick and Tate were upstairs, they were talking. They were laughing and smiling.

 

They were on Nick's bed. Tate was laying, Nick was sitting near him. 

 

“Do you miss how things were? Before everything happened?” Tate asked him. 

 

“Well I miss my mom but..if this didn't happen...I wouldn't of met you.” Nick said 

 

Tate smiled at this. 

 

Nick smiles back at him. 

 

Tate looked at Nick and smiles more. “Sing for me.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You heard me..sing for me, Nicky.” Tate said 

 

“Don't call me that…” Nick said 

 

“Ok..Nicky…” 

 

Nick playfully rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He sighed. “Fine.” 

 

Nick smiled again and closed his eyes. 

 

 _I remember years ago_ _  
_ _Someone told me I should take_ _  
_ _Caution when it comes to love_ _  
_ _I did, I did_ _  
_ _  
_ _And you were strong and I was not_ _  
_ _My illusion, my mistake_ _  
_ _I was careless, I forgot_ _  
_ _I did_ _  
_ _  
_ _And now when all is done_ _  
_ _There is nothing to say_ _  
_ _You have gone and so effortlessly_ _  
_ _You have won_ _  
_ _You can go ahead tell them_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tell them all I know now_ _  
_ _Shout it from the roof tops_ _  
_ _Write it on the sky line_ _  
_ _All we had is gone now_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tell them I was happy_ _  
_ _And my heart is broken_ _  
_ _All my scars are open_ _  
_ _Tell them what I hoped would be_ _  
_ _Impossible, impossible_ _  
_ _Impossible, impossible_ _  
_ _  
_ _Falling out of love is hard_ _  
_ _Falling for betrayal is worse_ _  
_ _Broken trust and broken hearts_ _  
_ _I know, I know_ _  
_ _  
_ _Thinking all you need is there_ _  
_ _Building faith on love and words_ _  
_ _Empty promises will wear_ _  
_ _I know, I know_ _  
_ _  
_ _And now when all is gone_ _  
_ _There is nothing to say_ _  
_ _And if you're done with embarrassing me_ _  
_ _On your own you can go ahead tell them_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tell them all I know now_ _  
_ _Shout it from the roof tops_ _  
_ _Write it on the sky line_ _  
_ _All we had is gone now_ _  
_ _  
_ _Tell them I was happy_ _  
_ _And my heart is broken_ _  
_ _All my scars are open_ _  
_ _Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

 

Nick opened his eyes and saw Tate, he was smiling. 

 

Nick blushed a little bit. 

 

“Have I ever told you that you have a nice voice?” Tate said 

 

“Oh, shut up.” Nick said with another smile. 

 

Tate laughed a little bit after that. 

 


	2. Dance With Me

Tate was upstairs.

 

“Hey Nick, get up here!” he said 

 

Nick walked up the stairs and into Tate's room. 

 

Nick closed the door as Tate walked over to him. 

 

Tate was really close to Nick.

 

Nick was blushing a little bit.

 

Tate smiled and grabbed Nick's hands.

 

He held his hands for a few seconds and then, pulled him to the middle of the room. 

 

“Nick, do you know how to slow dance?” Tate asked him. 

 

“Maybe.” Nick said back to him. “But, we don't have music.” 

 

“Just think of a song in your head.” 

 

Nick nods his head. 

 

At least he's the same height as Nick. 

 

He lets go of Nick's hands and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck. 

 

Nick's face was redder as Tate got closer. 

 

Tate smiles more at this. 

 

They started to slow dance, Tate put his head on Nick's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

 

Nick closes his eyes too. 

 

They were just slow dancing. 

 

Clementine opened the door and saw them. 

 

She quietly closed the door. 

 

She was smiling as she went back downstairs. 

 


	3. Staring At You

Nick and Tate were downstairs, in the living room.

 

They were talking and sitting on the couch. 

 

But, Nick got up and he was going somewhere else but, Tate grabbed his arm. 

 

He pushed Nick on the ground and got on top of him so, he couldn't escape.

 

Tate started tickling Nick's stomach. 

 

“T-tate! Stop!” Nick said while laughing. 

 

“I got you now, Nick!” Tate said 

 

Nick and Tate were both laughing. 

 

Tate finally stopped and Nick was catching his breath. 

 

But, Nick blushed when he saw the position they were in. 

 

Tate was on top of him, sitting on his lower stomach. 

 

Tate smiled more when he saw that Nick was blushing. He couldn't help it, he thought it was cute when Nick blushed. 

 

Tate kept looking, staring at Nick. 

 

He loved Nick's icy, blue eyes. 

 

Nick looked into Tate's light hazel eyes. 

 

Then, Nick pulled his hat over his eyes to hide his redder, blushed face from Tate. 

 

Tate smiles again and finally gets off Nick's stomach. 

 


	4. Cuddling With You

They were still downstairs.

 

They were on the couch again.

 

Tate hugs Nick, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Nick smiled and hugs back, wrapped his arms around him too.

 

They fall down onto the couch, they were laying.

 

Tate was on top of Nick again.

 

They were still hugging as Tate wrapped his arms around Nick's stomach instead. 

 

Tate puts his face into Nick's neck. 

 

Nick's face went a little bit red but, he still had a smile on his face. 

 

Tate thought Nick was warm and soft. 

 

He liked being around him. 

 

He liked hugging him. 

 

And now, Tate also liked to cuddle with Nick too. 

 

Tate smiles and closed his eyes. 

 


	5. Taking Pictures

They were upstairs, they were near the railing. 

 

Tate smiled and hugs Nick.

 

Nick smiles back and wraps his arms around him. 

 

Nick was blushing a little bit again, he couldn't help it. 

 

He sees a flash of light hit him. It startled him, when his vision clears, he sees Clementine holding an old camera. 

 

“Clem?” Nick said 

 

Tate turns his head and sees her too. 

 

Clementine takes the picture out and runs downstairs. She had a smile on her face. 

 

But, she left the camera behind. 

 

“She took a picture of us!?” Nick said 

 

Tate just laughed and stopped hugging Nick. 

 

“Calm down Nick, let the girl have her fun.” Tate said as he walked over to the camera. 

 

Nick playfully rolled his eyes. 

 

Tate picked up the camera and looked at it. 

 

Tate quickly turned around and took a picture of Nick. 

 

He smiled more when he looked at the picture of Nick. 

 

Tate gives the picture to him. 

 

Nick looked at it. “Really?” he said 

 

Tate starts laughing and Nick smiled. 

 

“That's it.” Nick said as he grabbed the camera. 

 

Tate was still laughing as Nick took a picture of him. 

 

Nick smiles more when he looks at the picture. 

 

He gives the picture to Tate. 

 

Tate looks at it. “Perfect.” he said 

 

They were both laughing now. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Clementine was downstairs in her room. 

 

She heard Nick and Tate laughing.

 

She smiles at that. ' _ It's good to hear people laughing _ .' she thought to herself. 

 

Clementine put the picture of Nick and Tate hugging on her wall. 

 

Clem smiled more, looking at the picture. 

 

_ 'Adorable.' _ Clem also thought. 

 


	6. Kissing You

Nick was looking out the window, he turned around and saw Tate. 

 

“Hey Nicky.” he said 

 

Tate smiled and grabbed Nick's hat off his head. 

 

Tate put the hat on his own head and started running. 

 

“Tate!” Nick said as he ran after him.

 

_ -A few minutes later - _

 

Nick was chasing Tate still and he was getting tired. 

 

Finally, he caught up to him. 

 

Nick grabbed Tate's arm but, he tripped. 

 

They both fell down, Tate falls on top of Nick. 

 

He was sitting on his stomach again. 

 

Nick looked up and saw his hat on Tate's head. 

 

“Looks good on you.” Nick said, smiling. 

 

Tate smirked at him. “I think it looks better on you.” he said 

 

Nick's face was red as he looked away. 

 

Tate took Nick's hat off and put it on the ground. 

 

Nick looked back at Tate. 

 

Tate lean down and kissed Nick's lips. 

 

Nick's eyes widened in surprise but then, he relaxed and kisses him back. 

 

Tate put his hand in Nick's soft, black hair. 

 

He touches his hair as he deepened the kiss. 

 

They both smiled into the kiss. 

 


	7. Sleeping By You

Tate was in his room and laying on the bed. He was staring at the ceiling as he was lost in thought. 

 

He was wearing his gray tank top with black boxers. 

 

He gets up and walks out of the room. 

 

Nick's room was actually right next to his room. 

 

Tate quietly opens Nick's door and walks in. 

 

“Nick?” he whispered 

 

Nick was sleeping but, he walked over anyway. 

 

He went under the blankets and crawl over to Nick. He laid next to him. 

 

Tate saw that Nick was wearing, a white long sleeved shirt and dark blue boxers. 

 

He smiles, putting his head on the pillow, he was looking at Nick. 

 

Nick opened his eyes and saw Tate there. 

 

Nick was glad that the room was dark so, Tate couldn't see the small blush that was on his face from seeing him in his bed. 

 

“Hey Nick.” Tate said with a smile. 

 

“Tate? What are you doing here?” Nick asked 

 

“Sorry, I couldn't sleep.” he said 

 

Nick wiped his eyes. “It's fine.” 

 

Nick moved the blankets so, he could see Tate. 

 

“Have I ever told you that you have a nice voice?” Tate asked, smiling more. 

 

Nick just smiles too. 

 

“Thanks but, I like your voice more. What accent is it anyway?” Nick asked him. 

 

“I'm glad you noticed, hardly anyone asks what my accent is.” Tate said 

 

It was quiet for a few seconds. 

 

“My mother was born in Ireland. And my father was born in america. I have my mother's accent and my father's looks. I hardly look like my mother.” he said, laughing a little bit. 

 

“So, you're Irish?” 

 

Tate nods his head. 

 

“I've always wondered this but, what happened to your parents?” Nick asked 

 

Tate got saddened and looked down. 

 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't of…” 

 

“It's fine, I'II tell you…” Tate said as he looked back at Nick. 

 

It was silent for a few seconds again. 

 

“Let's just say lucky for me, they didn't die during this hell. They died when I was sixteen, in a car crash. Some drunken idiot hit them.” 

 

“I'm sorry, Tate…” Nick said in a sad voice. 

 

“It's okay, it's not your fault. I'm sorry that your mother died in this hell.” Tate said 

 

Nick slowly nods his head. 

 

Tate smiles a little bit as he looked at the blankets. 

 

“Why so many blankets?” Tate asked 

 

“It's cold out.” Nick said 

 

'Well, I can keep you warm.' Tate thought to himself. 

 

Tate got closer and hugs Nick. 

 

“Night.” Tate said 

 

“Sweet dreams, goodnight.” Nick said 

 

Tate closes his eyes, still hugging Nick. 

 

Nick didn't pull the blankets over them. 

 

He already felt warm with Tate hugging him. 

 

So warm, being with him. 

 

Nick smiled more and also closed his eyes. 

 


End file.
